Known in the art is a game system where posting information relating to a game can be shared. In the game system, not only text data but also image data may be posted. Such image data may be data displayed on a screen, or a screen shot of a game being played.
The present disclosure provides an information-processing system including: at least one processor; and an input device configured to acquire one or more items of posting information posted in connection with an application, the at least one processor configured to: display controller configured to display on the display the one or more items of posting information acquired by the input device; and execute, in response to a predetermined input operation performed by a user while the one or more items of posting information are displayed on the display, the application based on additional information indicative of an execution condition of the application.